Pups Meet Cooper
by Chaselover221
Summary: Cooper and his owner Sally move to Adventure Bay to help Ryder and the pups.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 40px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Pups Meet Cooper/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hi, I'm Cooper and I sing with my owner Sally. We are going to a show in Adventure Bay and I'm super excited for it. "So, are we there yet". I said. "No, we're not". Sally said. "Wait,we are here".said Sally. "YES". I said. We're in Adventure Bay the crowd was big and I saw 6 pups and a boy Sally's age and I wanted to meet them so, I did. "Hi". I said. A small pup with beautiful pink eyes came up and said "Hi I'm Skye! Who are you." I froze and said " H-Hi I'm Cooper". She laughed and said. "Nice to meet you Cooper, these are my friends, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Zuma, and Rocky. Welcome to Adventure Bay"! Skye said. "Thanks". I said. Then Sally and a boy with spiky brown hair came up to us. "Hi, I'm Ryder". He said. "Pups this is Sally Cooper's owner". They are here to help us with something". He said. I looked at Sally she had a surprised look on her face and she said. "What!?" Ryder said. "I want to see if Cooper can recuse people because I want him on my team". Sally said. "What team?" Ryder laughed and said. "The Paw Patrol my team of pups".As he pointed to the pups standing next to me."So, Cooper are you. I thought for a moment a said. "Yes, I'm in." Sally looked at me with a surprised look on her face and looked at Ryder and said. "But, what about our show"? Ryder said. "Sorry, there's no show I ask you to come is for Cooper can be on the team". Sally looked at me then at Ryder. "Ok, Cooper can be on the team". She said disappointed. "Sorry". Ryder said. "No, you shouldn't be I think this will be good for Cooper to be with pups his own age for a change". "So, when does start"! Sally said. I was surprised of what Sally just said and I was happy to finally have some fun and go on a adventure./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was super excited for when Ryder said I will be on the Paw Patrol and I knew that it was going to be awesome. I thought that Sally wouldn't allow me to go because of our show around the world, but she said that we have to cancel our show and live in Adventure Bay! I was so excited when she said that. So, she and I are living with Ryder and the pups in the Lookout. "Nice place, Ryder"! "You guys have it all!" "You pups have a slide,elevator, and big screen TV." I said. "You like." Skye said. "Like it, I love it." I said hugging Skye. I blushed and said, "Sorry, I...". "No, it ok Cooper it was…nice." Skye said, blushing. "Hey, guys you want to play". Zuma said. "Sure, why not." Skye said. "Come on, Cooper". Skye said. So, I run after her. We played soccer with Marshall,Zuma,and Chase. While, Rocky and Rubble played Tug-of-War. Then, Skye's pup tag flashed and Ryder's voice said "Paw Patrol to the Lookout". Skye said "Ryder needs us". "Should I come too,pups". I said. "Yeah,Cooper". Marshall said. "Ryder ask for all of us,right". "Right". The pups said. We all went to the Lookout, the pup got their pup packs and they got their mission. "Thanks for coming so quickly pups,Mayor Goodway lost Chickleta and she need our help found her. So, I need Super Spy Chase,I you to use your drone and nose to track Chickleta." "Spy Chase is on the Case" I also need Skye, I you to search the skies for Chickleta. "Let's take to the skies". "What about me Ryder". I said. "Cooper I want you to come with me." "Cool"! "Alright,Paw Patrol is on a roll"! Skye was look through her goggles and saw Chickleta was on the ice by Jake and Everest's cabin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ryder, I spotted Chickleta by Jake's cabin." Skye said. "Jake"? I said. Then I remember that Jake was Sally's cousin. "Ryder, I know who Jake". I said. "You do". Ryder said. "Yeah, Jake is Sally's cousin". "No, kidding". "Everest, are you there". "Ryder, am here and I heard that my little cousin Cooper is in town". Everest said. "HaHa, Skye found Chickleta on the ice by your cabin and I am on my way". Said Ryder. " I'm coming Chickleta." Everest said. "Woof, Woof, Slide. Everest barked. The slide had corn on it. Then, Ryder and Cooper and the other pups came./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div 


End file.
